


pinky promise

by hi_hello_hey_there



Series: you don't have to say i love you (to say i love you) [14]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Carrie Finds Out, Gen, Movie Night, Studying, The Great Gatsby References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_hello_hey_there/pseuds/hi_hello_hey_there
Summary: "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."
Relationships: Flynn & Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters & Carrie Wilson, Flynn & Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson
Series: you don't have to say i love you (to say i love you) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942267
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	pinky promise

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reading, we die like men. Enjoy!

If someone had told Julie a year ago that she and Flynn would be well on the way to mending their friendship with Carrie Wilson, she probably would not have believed them. If it were a good day, she might have laughed. All that to say, she can’t quite believe the sight of Los Feliz High School’s resident mean girl-turned-less mean girl waiting at her locker at the end of the school day. “Hey,” Julie says as she approaches, maneuvering one of her crutches so she can open her locker and get her books for the weekend.

Carrie reaches out and takes it before she can fumble and drop the crutch. “Hey, yourself. You ready to study?”

The two of them have a world literature test on Monday that both of them are only moderately prepared for. She makes sure to grab her notes and the book it’s on,  _ The Great Gatsby _ , so they can work on it together. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” It makes Carrie chuckle when Julie unceremoniously dumps her chemistry textbook and notebook onto the shelf as she thanks God that that teacher had decided against homework this weekend. Gathering up the other books she’ll need for homework, she zips up her backpack and slams the door shut, spinning the lock a few times after she does so. “We’re meeting Flynn by her car.”

They chat as they head towards the parking lot about all sorts of things. Carrie asks once about her leg and Julie’s more than happy to say she’s only got two more weeks of lugging her cast and crutches around. They talk about their days, something silly that happened in Julie’s last period mythology class, the person who severely misspoke in Carrie’s world history class. Briefly, Nick’s recovery is brought up, both expressing their concerns before they’re rounding the bend where Flynn’s car is parked.

Flynn gets out to help Carrie help Julie into the passenger seat, putting her crutches and backpack on the floor in the backseat. Carrie is about to climb in the back herself when she stops short and groans. “Sorry, you guys. I forgot something. I’ll be right back.” They watch as she walks back into the school, weaving quickly through the traffic moving in the opposite direction.

“There’s still time to leave without her,” Flynn jokes. It had taken a little more time for her to warm up to Carrie’s continued presence after the whole elevator fiasco and their relationship isn’t exactly a hundred percent yet, but they’re both trying and that’s really all Julie can ask for.

Julie lightly punches Flynn on the shoulder. “Rude.” They laugh about it while Flynn hooks up her phone to the speakers, scrolling through her playlists to find the one she wants. Julie decides if she’s going to drop the bomb she’s been sitting on all week, it might as well be now or never. “I think I’m gonna tell her about the boys today.”

That catches her best friend’s attention. “What?”

Julie’s fingers tap of their own accord as the first song starts playing. “You don’t know how many times I’ve almost slipped up talking about them to her. And she keeps asking how I met them and how the live projecting works.” At Flynn’s strange look, she adds, “Not in, like, a nosy sort of way. She’s just curious. Plus, I feel bad she’s working as hard as she is on her relationship with Nick and she doesn’t even know the whole story about why he’s suddenly so resigned with most people.”

Flynn drums on the steering wheel, face contorted to reflect her thinking. Eventually she says, “Whatever makes it easiest. Are the boys okay with this?”

“They said they were cool with it when I asked them,” Julie says when she notices Carrie return, a small reusable grocery bag clutched tightly in her hand. “If all goes well, she’ll be the fifth to know about the guys. It’s a little crazy.”

Carrie opens the door and scoots into the backseat, sighing in relief as she settles in and buckles up. “Got everything?” Flynn asks. Carrie nods with a small smile on her face. “Then let’s head out. I’ve got Spanish verbs to conjugate.”

~ ~ ~

The ride to Julie’s house is short, not even long enough to get through the usual amount of songs it takes to cover the distance. The trio makes their way inside where Julie’s dad is there to greet them.

“Hey, girls,” he says with a smile and a wave. “I’m just on my way out to take Carlos to his scrimmage. There’s money on the counter for takeout. We should be back before you’re off to bed. You ladies are staying the night, right?”

“Yes, Mr. Molina,” Carrie and Flynn chorus.

“Wonderful. Don’t answer the door for anyone but the delivery person and make sure you lock up before it gets dark.”

“Okay, dad. Have fun with the other baseball parents.” Julie sends a smirk his way and is met with longsuffering sigh-eye roll combo. There are only a few of the parents who he can stand at these games. Whenever Julie goes with him, she makes sure to stick close by and talk enough that they don’t bother him. Only Carlos’ best friends’ parents are allowed past her daughterly circle of protection. “Call when you’re on your way home.”

He closes the front door behind him, leaving the girls to their work. They settle themselves at the dining room table and crack open the books. Flynn sets to her Spanish conjugations and worksheets while Carrie and Julie quiz each other on Gatsby.

“What does Nick think of Gatsby when they first meet?” Carrie asks, holding her copy of the book open to specific page. She levels a playful raised eyebrow across the table at Julie, failing spectacularly to keep a smile off her face.

“Nick thinks Gatsby’s smile is reassuring but that his words seem carefully picked out, so he may not be as earnest as he seems.” Carrie nods that she’s correct. “When my cousins told me how gay Nick was for Gatsby when they read this a few years ago, I didn’t realize that meant that gay. I mean, the guy wrote a whole ass book about his neighbor.”

“So gay,” Carrie agrees, flipping to another question. “And Gatsby for Nick.”

“Word,” Flynn says without looking up from her homework until she’s pushing her notebook towards Julie. “Can you check this?”

They spend the next two hours or so like this until Carrie lets out a wicked yawn, stretching her arms far above her head. “I’m ready to call it quits. If I think about the eyes of Doctor T. J. Eckleburg or the meaning of the green lantern at the end of the dock one more time, I’m officially gonna lose it.”

Flynn chuckles at her theatrics but cleans up her work all the same. “You’re really dramatic. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“Flynn Griffiths, how dare you,” Carrie deadpans. Flynn just shrugs with a mischievous grin on her face.

Julie stands from her spot, grabbing a crutch, and making her way to the kitchen. “I can order food now. What do you guys want?” After a lengthy debate, they settle on burgers and Julie places the call to give the restaurant their orders. “They said it’d be an hour. Apparently, they’re a little slammed tonight.”

“It is Friday,” Flynn reasons. 

Julie shrugs. “Fair.” She goes to open the fridge and pulls out a pitcher of water. “You guys want some?” Flynn raises her hand and Julie pulls down a second cup for her. “Carrie, I think we have some of your weird tea, still. If it’s not expired.”

Carrie joins her at the counter, going automatically to where they store all the coffee, tea, and hot chocolate supplies, muscle memory kicking in. She pulls out a nearly full box of tea bags. “My tea is not weird. Just because I like to try new things and you don’t…” She trails off at the end.

“What is that even supposed to be?” Flynn says, leaning against the island and pointing a skeptical finger at the box.

“It’s blue tea. Some health kick my dad’s nutritionist suggested that he made me try. I ended up really liking it.” She lifts the box over her head to check the bottom for something. “It’s not expired. Tea bags have a really long shelf life and I brought it over right before I stopped-” Her words catch up to her and her face flushes immediately. “Sorry.”

Julie reaches out one of her hands for Carrie’s who gives it to her willingly. “Nothing to be sorry for. It’s water under the bridge now, yeah?” She looks to Flynn for reassurance.

“Yes, totally.” She joins the other two and they bring each other into a hug.

“Okay,” Carrie says softly. She sets about setting the Molinas’ kettle to boil on the stove before joining the other two in the living room. They put on some old Friends reruns while they wait for their food. They chat absently about some random things like how Carrie’s bandmate Tyler nearly ripped her new yellow pants at rehearsal the other day or how a boy in Flynn’s chemistry class would have set fire to his lab coat if his partner hadn’t been paying attention.

“That’s what they get for making school start so early,” Flynn says at the end of her recounting. The other two are in stitches at the way she tells stories when the kettle whistles in the kitchen. Carrie gets up to set her tea bag to steep and add her sugar. In the midst of it, the doorbell rings and Flynn gets up to deal with the delivery lady. “Have a good night!” she says, closing and locking the door after she pays for the food.

The girls are so hungry that the food disappears in no time at all. After they clean up their takeout containers, Carrie asks, “Can we watch movies in the garage like we used to? I miss moving the couch and throwing that sheet over the loft railing and pulling that old projector out to watch Hairspray over and over again so we could learn the dances.”

Julie and Flynn share a look. “Actually, I have something I want to show you.”

If Carrie is surprised she doesn’t show it and she nods along. “Alright.”

“Alright,” Julie copies. “Let’s go.” She leads the way to the studio, suddenly feeling nervous. She reassures herself that this is the right thing to do; she trusts Carrie and she’d never tell anyone about this, not even Kayla or the other members of Dirty Candy. Once they reach the double doors, she halts them, Flynn nearly pushing Carrie to the ground with how abruptly they’ve stopped. “Let me just… go check on it first.”

She opens the door just wide enough to let herself in and immediately closes it behind her. She flicks the lights on and sees the boys up in the loft working on something. “Hey,” she whisper shouts up at them. “Carrie is here.”

“Oh, cool,” Reggie whispers back at her, poofing to the ground level, followed closely thereafter by the other two. “Wait, why are we whispering?”

“So she doesn’t think I’m talking to myself,” Julie explains. She props one crutch against the couch so she can go to open the door for the girls.

“Hold up,” Luke says. “What are we doing?”

“Just, what we did for Flynn, I guess,” Julie responds, shrugging her shoulder.

Alex shoots a finger gun at her. “That we can do.” They all assemble at their instruments and give her a nod of affirmation before she steps back outside.

“Okay,” Julie says, holding out her free hand offering it to Carrie. **“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”**

Carrie gives her a questioning look but does as she’s told, placing both of her hands in Julie’s. “Are you sure this is safe? Walking backwards with a cast on your leg?”

“I think I’ll manage,” Julie snarks, pushing the door open all the way with her back. Flynn waves at the boys when she sees them and helps Julie guide Carrie to the couch. “Just keep ‘em closed.”

She hops over to her spot at the keyboard, sliding her crutch under the bench. “Edge of Great?” Luke suggests.

Julie and the other boys nod and get into position to start the song when Carrie suddenly goes “Oh, I didn’t know your band was here. Sorry, I peaked.” In the several seconds of silence that follow that statement, Julie’s jaw goes slack and she can’t move. “What? I know there’s none of your projecting equipment in here. Was this the surprise? Why are you all staring at me like that?”

Julie forces herself to snap out of it so she can answer. “Um, kind of? Carrie, this is the band. Band, this is Carrie.” They all make stunted introductions of their own, giving feeble waves to go along with it.

Carrie’s eyes narrow as she looks at the four of them. “You didn’t answer my last question. What’s with the staring?”

A deep breath forces its way in and out of Julie’s lungs. “Okay, so here’s the thing.” And she explains it all, from the CD mishap meeting to the Orpheum performance to now. She watches as Carrie’s face shifts from disbelief to confusion to resignation in an ever-going cycle. The boys make their own interjections as needed, but Carrie pretty much gets the rundown of everything that’s happen in the past few months save for Nick’s side of the story; that’s for him to tell her in his own time. Julie leaves out the part of her mixed feelings of the boys still stuck here at all and finishes with, “Any questions?”

“Only about a million,” Carrie responds a little flabbergasted. “Let me just… let me just get this straight. You three are ghosts and you have been this whole time.”

“That would be correct,” Reggie answers even though it wasn’t really a question.

Carrie takes a moment to collect herself. “And you can only be seen when you play music with Julie or by people close to her.”

“Yes. We’ve also learned little kids and babies can see us, too, but that doesn’t really count,” Luke adds. He scratches the back of his neck a little awkwardly and offers a strained grin.

“I’m flattered.” Carrie directs this portion to Julie, making her smile widely, before turning back to the boys. “And you defeated an evil ghost who wanted to drain the powers of you and other ghosts because he made a deal with a demon, which is how you broke your leg and why Nick is the way he is right now.” She seems to not believe the words that come out of her own mouth, looking behind her at Flynn who gives an encouraging nod.

Alex grimaces before speaking. “That, unfortunately, is also correct.”

Now that Carrie’s world has been thoroughly thrown off its axis, she takes a moment for herself. For a minute, Julie thinks they’ve lost her, that she’s ruined everything she’s worked so hard to get back with their friendship. That is until Carrie finally says, “Wow. I don’t know why I’m not more…”

“Shocked?” Flynn tries, followed by Reggie’s “Scared?” and Luke’s “Weirded out?”

Carrie huffs out a laugh. “All of the above, I guess.”

“Well, I mean the proof’s right in front of you,” Luke says, moving so he can stick his arm out beside her. She takes it as a sign to try and put her hand on him, her gasp resounding through the room when it falls through. “See?”

“In any case,” Carrie says, standing from the couch and crossing the room to Julie, “I’m glad you told me. I won’t tell anyone, promise.” She holds out her pinky.

Julie smiles thankfully and takes it with her own. “I know you won’t.” She pulls Carrie into a hug and squeezes tight once, twice before letting go. “We should show them Hairspray in here.”

The grin that turns the corners of Carrie’s mouth up is electric. “I’ll go get the projector.” She heads back into the house, Flynn close behind so she can grab Julie’s laptop. The boys maneuver the sheet into position and help plug in the projector when the girls return with it and a Bluetooth speaker. Julie starts to queue up the movie when Carrie says, “I’ve always thought Link looks a lot like Nick’s uncle Troy.”

Julie considers this when she eyes the actor’s headshot in the movie information. “Yeah, kinda.”

As Good Morning Baltimore choruses out of the tiny speaker, Julie settles into the couch. Carrie tucks her legs up in front of her, wrapping her arms around them as she hums along. A smile settles on Julie’s face when she realizes just how much she’s missed this. She tilts her head and rests it on Carrie’s shoulder, Carrie immediately placing her own head on top of Julie’s. She lets out a little sigh of relief and then a chuckle as Reggie already starts to ask what’s happening.

If someone had told Julie a few months ago, she’d be in the garage with five of her closest friends, reliving one of their most beloved traditions, she probably wouldn’t have believed them. She really wouldn’t have believed them if they had told her three of them were ghosts, but it isn’t a couple a months ago. She’s so blissfully in the moment that a few months back seems ages ago and ghosts aren’t even something to blink at.

When Carlos and her dad return a few hours later, they find a pile of teenagers in the garage, all fast asleep on top of one another as a bright blue light is projected across the room. He turns off the projector and wakes them, herding the girls inside the house as they shuffle sleepily forward. Julie doesn’t even change into her pajamas, just flops onto her bed, Carrie and Flynn crawling in after her. She sleeps contentedly knowing that there’s one less person she has to keep a secret from. A slow, tired smile forms on her face as she drops back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Writer thought of the day: is it not enough to think passionately about what you want to write? Do I actually have to put words on the page when I can vividly imagine the thing happening in my head? Yes, this is a reference to my ongoing writer's block. The alignment of Gatsby becoming public domain and the publishing of this story is serendipitous, isn't it? Not much else to report other than I really need your well wishes in unblocking my writer brain please and thank you. Requests are still open from [this list](https://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) except for 7, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18, 19, 21, 26, 31, 33, 37, 38, 39, 41, 44, 48, 49, 50, 53, 57, 62, 63, 64, 65, 67, 70, 82, 83, 86, 91, 98, and 99. You can drop a comment here or message me on tumblr. Thanks for everything, lovelies, I really appreciate it.
> 
> main: [hi-hello-hey-there](https://hi-hello-hey-there.tumblr.com/)  
> side: [toziers-token](https://toziers-token.tumblr.com/)
> 
> love, blue


End file.
